The preferred embodiment of the invention includes interconnection structures and methods which are described below in the context of a field emission flat-panel display. Such a flat-panel display is also described in two concurrently-filed applications, both assigned to Micron Display Technology, Inc., entitled "Internal Plate Flat-Panel Field Emission Display" and "Methods of Mechanical and Electrical Substrate Connection," the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The structures and methods described and claimed herein are particularly useful in conjunction with a flat-panel display. They will also find advantageous application in the context of other circuits employing conductors which are screen-printed on multiple levels. The structures and methods of the invention are especially advantageous in environments in which a substrate is to be mounted, face down, over elevated conductors which must, in turn, be connected to conductors at a lower level. Electrical connections between the elevated conductors and the lower-level conductors are conventionally made with "via" technology. The invention described below, however, eliminates the need for via conductors in many situations. This reduces the complexity of the resulting structure and simplifies its fabrication.